Mi hogar
by Little Hope
Summary: Los Cullen se mudan a Forks, pero se ven obligados a contratar una inmobiliaria para encontrar la casa de sus sueños, encontrandose con una castaña de ojos chocolates...Los Cullen son vampiros y Bella es humana...Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta saga maravillosa pertenecen a Meyer _

_._**_._**_._**_S_**_e _**_p_**_r_**_o_**_h_**_i_**_b_**_e _**_e_**_l _**_p_**_l_**_a_**_g_**_i_**_o_**************************_._**_._**_._

Una pareja se encontraba en la sala de su mansiòn esperando a sus hijos, la joven madre mantenia su cabeza repozada en el hombro de su esposo, leves suspiros salian de entre sus labios mientras su marido le acariciaba su espalda constantemente recofortandola.

-Hemos excedido el limite. -rompio el silencio ella. -Por lo regular no nos quedamos mas de cuatro años.

El la miro.-No te preocupes, nuestro hijo me aseguro que solo sospecha que somos diferentes.

Esme se tenso.

-Pero... -continuò diciendole Carlisle. - Su lado racional lo confunde asi que como te dije no hay problema.

Ella relajo un poco sus hombros y un nuevo suspiro sono en aquella sala.

-Ni siquiera tenemos una casa.

Carlisle le sonrio. -Eso es lo de menos, cuando lleguemos compraremos una.

-Y a donde nos vamos a ir?.- preguntó entrando Emmet seguido de sus hermanos.

-Decidi irnos a Forks.

-Espero que ya tengan sus maletas listas.-les recordo su madre.

Todos asintieron.

Ya todos se encontraban esparcidos por la sala, Jasper y Alice se encontraban sentados en un sillòn para dos, al igual que Edward y Emmet junto con Rose arriba de él.

-¿No hay riesgo? -quiso saber Rose mientras se recargaba en Emmet.

Carlisle negó. -Verdad Edward.

Edward asintio. -El doctor Colleman solo piensa que somos diferentes porque seguimos igual no tiene idea de que somos vam...

-Ya entendi.- le corto Rose.

Edward solo encogio de hombros, èl sabia que a ella le molestaba hablar sobre lo que eran...vampiros.

-Carlisle. -esta vez fue Alice en romper el silencio.

El la miro.

-Creo...-dijo mirando un punto fijo en la pared. -Que ya no hay casas disponibles.

Emmet rio. -Ahora eres inmobiliaria o que. -se burlo.

Ella le saco la lengua.

-Como que no hay casas ¿Alice? -le preguntó al ver que se habia quedado ida de nuevo.

Alice fruncio el seño. - Nos veo en Forks pero con una chica.

Carlisle la miro confundido. -¿Què chica?

-Ah es la vendedora.

-¿Vendedora? -preguntó Jasper hablando por primera vez.

-Por lo que veo tendremos que ir con una inmobiliaria.- dijo Alice haciendo una mueca.

Carlisle asintio. -Entonces saldremos mañana temprano.

Ellos asintieron.

Poco a poco cada uno se fue despidiendo, mientras que la pareja observaba el crepusculo que se veia desde el gran ventanal de la sala, anunciando que...una vez mas...el dia terminaba.

**_N/A: Otra idea! Se me ocurrio hoy mientras acompañaba a mi mamà en su trabajo, estoy desde muy temprano con ella, llendo de aqui para aca y bueno mientras la veia mostrando una Casa que esta a la venta pues... Me pregunte ¿por què no hacer un fic con mi adorado Edward Cullen? Y bien... Aqui tienen esta idea. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recordatorio: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Se prohibe el plagio ._

_**¿Me recomiendas un fic para leer?**_

_**-**_¡Alice! ¿Qué demonios...- Rose se interrumpio al ver a su _hermana _ida de nuevo.

-¿Rose? -preguntó Emmet mientras se acercaba a ella. -¿Por qué gritas?

Rose bufo y señalo a Alice de nuevo. -¡Mirala! No eh podido charlar bien con ella por que ¡Se piede a cada instante!

Emmet rio.

Ella lo golpeo. -No te burles.

-Ella esta por ahi. -volvio en si Alice mientras señalaba la salida del parque.

Rose la miro. -Pues ve tú.

Alice rodo los ojos y se encamino hacia Jasper.

Todos los Cullen se encontraban en el parque, Alice habia visto que la _vendedora _iba a caminar por las mañanas antes de ir a su propio negocio que tenia.

El resto de los Cullen se encontraba sentado en una banca mientras observaba el paisaje e ignoraba las miradas de la gente que se posaba en ellos demaciado tiempo.

-Alice, dime que esta vez no te equivocas. -le dijo Jasper que estaba recargado en una de los arboles.

Alice negó. -Esta vez no.

Esme sonrio mientras se levantaba. -Vamos entonces.

Carlisle igual que ella se levanto y se encamino hacia la salida.

Alice y Jasper iban hasta delante, seguidos de Esme y Carlisle, Edward y muy atras estaba Rose y Emmet.

Atravesaron el interior del parque, caminando hacia la salida, Alice sonrio al ver una castaña con un abrigo verde pistache.

-¡Es ella! -dijo sonriente al ver como salia del parque la castaña.

Los demas la siguieron.

La castaña caminaba sonriendo saludando aquellas personas que le deseaban un buen dia, ella camino hasta las avenidas concurridas de Forks y llegó a su negocio.

Abrio la puerta, cambio el letrero de cerrado a "abierto" y miro a su alrededor.

Cientos de fotos de casas ya vendidas con su familia en ellas posaban contentos hacia la camara, fotos desde hace mucho tiempo, era una tradición impuesta sin saber de su familia, ya que era como un recordatorio de ver aquellos que compraron su casa de sus sueños. Su _hogar. _

Sonrio con tristeza, hace solo unos años su mundo habia cambiado, sus padres habian muerto en ese accidente dejandola sola. Bueno, no tan sola, tenia unos amigos maravillosos, aunque en ocaciones no les soportaba.

El tinteneo de la puerta se escucho anunciando un nuevo cliente.

Puso su mejor sonrisa y miro hacia la puerta.

Una_ familia_ sonriente se adentro mientras posaba su vista por el interior del negocio, las fotos, el pequeño sofa, un escritorio pequeño, un pasillo que daba hacia el baño y un cuarto de servicio. Era pequeño...pero acogedor.

-Buenos dias ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? -ofrecio la castaña mientras miraba a cada uno de la familia.

¡Demonios!...pensó al verles.

Eran extremadamente guapos, cada uno con diferente estilo pero no por ello descartaba su belleza, una belleza que...no pasaba desapercibida para nadie.

-Buscamos una casa. -contesto la chica bajita mientras miraba alrededor.

-Oh, vinieron al lugar correcto. -contesto mientras sonreia y los invitaba a sentarse en la salita.

-Si claro. -murmuro la rubia mirandola de arriba hacia bajo.

La castaña fruncio el seño y se relajo, al parecer la rubia no habia estado de acuerdo con mudarse al pueblo, tal vez eran de la ciudad, por lo regular la gente que se mostraba tan...de esa forma igual que la rubia, nunca podian mantener una charla normal ya que odiaba el hecho de vivir en un pueblo...Y la castaña sabia lo que era dejar la ruidosa ciudad para vivir en un pueblo.

-Tenemos cientos de casas, ¿estan seguros que es una casa? -preguntó.

La familia se miro entre si y asintio.

Tal vez por ahora vivieran juntos pero despues...vivirian separados.

-En ese caso tengo de todo tipo. ¿Algo en especial? -quiso saber la castaña. No queria sorpresas.

La mayoria de los clientes pedian una casa y al tiempo querian algo diferente. Eso era frustante.

-No queremos que sea algo pequeño. -dijo la chica bajita.

-¿Cuántas recamaras? -pregunto la castaña mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio por la carpeta.

Se detuvo y los miro esperando la respuesta.

-Cuatro para arriba.- contesto el chico musculoso.

La castaña asintio, tomando una carpeta negra.

-De preferencia que sea lejos del pueblo...a las afueras. -le dijo el que seria el padre.

Ella volvio asentir y les extendio la carpeta.

-Hay encontraran varias casas a las afueras de Forks, si necesitan algo no duden en decirmelo familia...

-Cullen. -contesto la mamá. -Somos la familia Cullen.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y les ayudare a encontras su _hogar._

_**N/A:  
**_

_Les deceo una linda noche..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Recordatorio:** Los personajes de esta saga pertenecen a Meyer . **. **. **S**e **p**r**o**h**i**b**e **e**l** p**l**a**g**i**o** . **. **.

**_Voten en la encuesta que esta en mi perfil_**

**Bella POV**

-¿Se les ofrece alguna bebida? -pregunté desde mi escritorio.

Toda la -perfecta- familia Cullen, me miro.

-No gracias. -dijo el padre de la familia.

Asentí frunciendo el seño.

Era la primera vez que esto me pasaba, ni siquiera vio a la que era su familia haber si alguno de ellos quería algo de beber. Solamente dijo que no y los demás ni se inmutaron.

Suspire y decidí mejor concentrarme en lo que momentos antes estaba haciendo.

Ellos continuaron viendo la carpeta, mientras yo me encontraba viendo las casas que había vendido esta semana.

A lo lejos escuchaba sus conversaciones.

-¿Esta?- pregunto una voz femenina.

-No, demasiado fea. -dijo alguien.

Sonreí sin querer, siempre habían casas que no eran del agrado de mis clientes.

-¡Emmet!- regaño creo que la mamá. -Mas respeto ¿De acuerdo?

-Si.

-¿Esta?

-¡Si! -canturreo alguien. -Es perfecta Carlisle.

-Entonces decidido. ¿Señorita?

Gire mi vista para ver a la familia de nuevo observándome. El clásico rubor apareció sobre mis mejillas.

-¿Si?

-Hemos encontrado una que esperemos este aun en venta.- contesto el padre. Creo que era Carlisle.

-Todas están disponibles.

-En ese caso, nos gustaría verla. -hablo la mamá.

-Claro señora Cullen. ¿Les parece si nos vamos en mi camioneta? O ¿Me siguen?

El señor iba a comenzar hablar pero una de sus hijas le interrumpió.

-En tu camioneta. -canturreo la chica de aspecto duende.

-Ok. Sigánme.

Me dirigí hacia las afueras de mi oficina y espere a que salieran, no cerré la oficina, los pocos clientes que iban a verme siempre se esperaban en la sala hasta que yo llegara, camine hasta el estacionamiento que estaba atrás de mi local y me detuve frente a mi camioneta.

-Suban. -dije al tiempo que quitaba la alarma.

Era una Lincon negra. La pareja de aspecto fuerte -la rubia y el chico musculoso- se sentó en el asiento de hasta atrás, la mamá se sentó en medio junto con el chico de pelo cobrizo y la chica se sentó en las piernas del otro chico. El padre se sentó a mi lado.

Después de unos minutos en la camioneta, nadie hablaba, bastante tiempo había pasado para ver si alguno de ellos preguntaba algo -por lo regular lo hacían – al estar consciente de que nadie hablaba, prendí mi estéreo y puse en el volumen mas bajo mi música favorita.

Claro de luna de Debussy empezó a sonar.

-Mira Eddie tu horrible música esta sonando.

-¡Emmet!- Carlisle le regaño. -Comportate.

Deje escapar una pequeña risa audible para mi y me concentre a manejar.

**Edward POV**

Trate de concentrarme.

¿Era posible esto? Me pregunte a mi mismo, mientras mi mirada se dirigía hacia ella.

Frustrado conmigo mismo, cerré mis ojos y deje que la música me envolviera.

-¿Estas bien Edward? -preguntó a velocidad vampirica Jasper.

-No.

Los pensamientos confusos de mi familia no se hicieron esperar.

-No puedo leer su mente.- susurre.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero...

-¿Eso es verdad? -Carlisle interrumpió a Rose.

Asentí. -Llevo tiempo queriendo ver que piensa pero nada, es todo muy oscuro.

-Vaya Eddie, estas perdiendo tu don.

Gruñí, él sabia que odiaba que me llamara así.

-Hemos llegado. -anuncio la vendedora Isabella.

Cada uno de mi familia se bajo y se situó al principio de la gran casa.

Era color blanco con tejados azules, muy al estilo americana, la chica comenzo a caminar hacia dentro con nosotros por detrás.


	4. Chapter 4

**LEER: **Me retiro por un par de semanas, tal vez un mes o dos meses.

La razón: Un gran amigo que consideraba mi padre, murió el 14 de mayo.

Creo que al menos 20 de las que me leen & hablo con ellas en el MSN, ya lo saben. Por lo tanto, solo les diré que ¡Lo siento! Eh estado muy cortante con ustedes, si me seguiré conectando por las noches solamente. Pero no creo estar hasta las cinco de la madrugada en el vicio.

Eh vuelto a enfermarme, no quiero decir de que, pero gracias a dios que puede levantarme y aparentar ante los ojos de los demás que estoy perfectamente bien.

Me encuentro triste, pero no voy a caer en depresión de nuevo (los primeros días de su muerte lo hice, pero mis amigos me sacaron de mi burbuja) Se que a él no le hubiera gustado.

Y TENGO UNA RAZÔN POR LA CUAL SONREIR: Mí querido viejito me dejo una sorpresa en su testamento, no piensen mal eh no me interesa su dinero, simplemente que yo siempre lo molestaba con que me hiciera juegos de adivinanzas. Y él me dejo varios números y nombres de libros…

Un ejemplo: Crepúsculo. Edición 2005 Pág.: 22.54-58-65-45

Ni vayan al libro porque eso me lo invente (risas) solo que por ejemplo yo debo de ir a ese libro irme a la pagina 22 y después del punto contar las palabras desde la primera palabra hasta la 54 y poner en orden como esta escrito. Pero hay no acaba, son cientos de números por cada libro, no exagero XD.

Desgraciadamente èl sabia que no me gustaba Paulo Coelho & Gabriel García Márquez y a puesto libros de ellos dos.

Fer (su hijo adoptivo) & yo... Estamos muy emocionados, a cada uno nos dejo varias hojas enrolladas para descubrir el mensaje de nuestras cartas, ademas de que el abogado nos dijo que ellas tienen otro significado. Estoi ansiosa por descubrirlo.

Alguno de ustedes les gusta ZOE (?) los que asistiran a algun concierto de esta nueva gira ¡suertudos! Yo no ire, solo tengo para mi boleto, y mis amigos no podran ir y no se me antoja ir sola.

Bueno, sabran de mi en un tiempo. . . Se me olvida decirles. . . ¡Eh terminado mi primer capitulo de mi libro!

Gracias por leer, & aquellos que esten pasando por un mal momento, sonrian. Es dificil hacerlo en su momento, pero haganlo.

_La vida es asi, no dejes arrastrarte por la corriente, nada junto con ella._

Êl siempre me decia eso.

**-Little Hope.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_IMPORTANTE: _****_¡NO IGNORES ESTO Y LEELO!_**

¡Hola, Gente! Si, sé que tal vez estás pensando ¿Y esta mujer cuando actualizara? Bueno, resulta que me pase por mi perfil decidida a subir capítulos en todas mis historias -ya que este triste fin de semana no saldré por falta de dinero-Mi pregunta es… **¿Cuál actualizo?** ¿Por cuál orden? Escribo mejor cuando me dicen cual actualizar –No bromeo-. Por lo tanto les pido muy amablemente que me envíen un Review con su petición o un mensaje.

Gracias por su apoyo al comprender que debía tomarme un tiempo por la muerte de mi papá adoptivo. Me encuentro mejor, me encantaron las palabras de aliento que me mandaron, los consejos y al compartir sus anécdotas conmigo. Fue lindo ver que la comunidad de aquí es más que lectores fantasmas.

En mi vida han pasado bastantes cosas desagradables, también sucesos que me sorprenden y me llenan de felicidad. En lo malo esta que la violencia en mi país está cada día peor, enfermedades en seres queridos o inclusive la muerte en algunos. Sé que no soy la única que esta así, pero como eh vivido cosas fuertes, me atrevo a decirles que: _si se puede salir adelante._

Y bueno, solo quiero agradecer una vez más su apoyo. Como escribí anteriormente me encuentro mejor, feliz, contenta, etc. Razones bastantes; amigos nuevos, viejos (que nuevamente los eh encontrado) y amigos no tan viejos que siempre han estado ahí solo que no me daba cuenta, también una editorial me respondió (aviso: para aquellas que quieren publicar alguna vez un libro tengan mucho cuidado e infórmense porque hay cada tranza). Para que no me pregunten cuando sale el libro a la venta, aun no me aceptan el escrito completo, la editorial acepta el primer capítulo, sinopsis y descripciones de los personajes, (si lo acepta) pasa a otro departamento (es todo un show) pero vale la pena: ser paciente y creer en ti.

_Así que manden esos comentarios o mensajes._

**-Little Hope.**


	6. Chapter 6 LEER

¡LEER!

**Me retiro de Fanfiction . net por tiempo indefinido.**

Tengo que acabar el libro. Porque otra editorial me respondió. Y ella pide todo el escrito completo.

Por lo tanto… No actualizare ninguna de mis historias.

Fanfiction me dio grandes amistades tanto en persona como online.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo que me dieron en su momento. Por los buenos momentos y por alegrar el día cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, mis planes eran terminar algunas historias en este mes. Vaya, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en segundos. Estoy contenta, emocionada. El único temor que me invade es que, desgraciadamente, no puedo terminar nada de lo que empiezo, por eso me ha costado mucho acabar mis historias aquí. Y espero lograr terminar el libro. De verdad, lo espero.

Espero regresar nuevamente aquí con excelentes noticias.

-Little Hope.

**PD. Aquellas personas que quieran mantener el contacto para saber de mi o mi libro….Agreguen en Facebook o Twitter. **Link`s en mi perfil.


	7. nota

Solo entro aquí para aclarar algo que muchas no entendieron & bueno, primero que nada no quiero que se lo tomen a mal… Pero, para mí es algo abrumador que cada vez que me conecto ya sea en el Facebook o simplemente cheque mi correo –como hoy- sin exagerar eran demasiados emails de Fanfiction donde la mayoría me pedía el nombre de la editorial de mi libro.

**NO ME HAN PUBLICADO NINGUNA EDITORIAL.**

Es en enero cuando me dicen si pase la prueba de la editorial MAEVA (la prueba es mandar primero un capitulo & datos tuyos). La otra editorial SANTILLANA me respondió pidiendo el libro completo, pero aun ni siquiera lo termino.

& admito que es más por pereza.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado en el Facebook & Twitter (Link's en mi perfil)**

A los que no les interesa lo de mi libro (: Prometo regresar pronto a Fanfiction para darle fin a mis historias. ¡Saludos!

**-Little Hope.**


	8. Chapter 8

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	10. Chapter 10

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
